One Shot Collection 1
by SuperMastour
Summary: A series of Mario oneshot collections
1. Chapter 1

Almost gone...

Oneshot

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

A lone figure was sitting in a flower garden on the balcony of a castle, it was Daisy. She was gazing up to the sky, twirling a dandelion in her hands, "Oh Luigi, I miss you." she sighed, for he was helping Mario save Peach up in space, "We miss you." she added, holding her stomach in sadness. "Your highness, lunch is served." a beezo guard humbly said, "I'll be there, give me a few minutes." she responded, the guard dismissed himself. "Be there soon." Daisy said, and blew the dandelion which released its fluff, she then retired to the castle.

Daisy sat down on the lavish dining table, across the King of Sarasaland, her father. "My child, why aren't you eating?" the monarch asked worriedly, but then remembered of the green plumber, "He'll be back soon, have faith." Daisy poked her peas and sighed, "Dad, may I be excused?" she said, her dad gave the signal, and she left to her room.

Her room was very beautiful, fit for a princess. A very large bed in the center and a very large picture of her hero in the southern wall. "Oh Luigi, please be back soon." she said, and headed to her balcony to see the sun set. She then threw her self on the bed and fell asleep in bitterness and sadness.

She was awaken by one of her guards, "Your highness, a very important person is here to see you." he said, and Daisy ecstatically changed and headed downstairs, _I'm coming Luigi_ she thought. As she headed down the stairs her hopes were shattered when she saw a familiar red hat and pink dress, it was Mario and Peach. "Daisy!" they said, "What happened? Where's Luigi?" Daisy asked worriedly, seeing Mario in scorched clothes and both grief-stricken. "Daisy sit down." Mario said as he pulled out a chair, and she did. "What's wrong?!" Daisy said really frightened, "Daisy," Mario said putting his hands together, "Luigi... is... missing in action." he finished, tears welling up, Peach took over, "At the final battle, Daisy, Bowser threw a blast which knocked Luigi out of the planet they were fighting on. When Mario noticed and defeated Bowser, he couldn't find Luigi." the pink princess said. "I couldn't find him, I looked for 4 days." Mario spoke again, "I had to consider him, you know." The flower princess was struck by great grief, welling up into tears. "I'm sorry.." Peach grimly said, but Daisy went crying upstairs, "Daisy!" Mario said trying to stop her, only to be pulled back by Peach.

Daisy was soaking her bed in tears, unwilling to come out, worrying Mario, Peach and the Royal Court.

It was two days since the news, Daisy was extremely depressed and was staring at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Luigi... What am I going to do? I'll have to marry someone else, but not one of the others." she said to herself. _Prince Peasley just wants me for my kingdom, and Waluigi... No! And my child, will never see his father... and influencing him with those others... No! _She thought. After a couple of more hours, she came up with an idea, influenced by her greatly negative emotions. When her servants where out on their break, she snuck out of her room and entered her fathers. She then entered his private quarters, forbidden to her except if allowed, and grabbed and object out of a glass case, a prized possession of her father. She then avoided some guards and reentered her room. She then faced her mirror and saw the toll of it all on her face, _I'm sorry... I have to do this... Forgive me Father._ She thought, and put the object she got from her fathers room on the desk. It was her father's dagger, a prized possession, for he killed one of Bowser's descendants with it, but little did he know it was about to take his daughter as well. She unsheathed the blade and positioned it over her chest, as she proceeded a knock interrupted her, "Your highness..." "GO AWAY!" she screamed. The guard, worried, called the King, "My daughter you have to see..." "LEAVE!" The King, standing next to a figure, began to worry, and started to kick down the door. "I'm sorry father..." Daisy muttered, but the king managed to knock down the door before she finished. "My daughter, No!" the king yelled and charged to his child, "Daisy!" a voice cried, Daisy immediately stopped, recognizing the voice. "Daisy, please don't!" the voice again said, and Daisy dropped the weapon. "Luigi!" she screamed and charged to her hero, "Daisy!" the green hero replied. The king ordered the weapon to be confiscated and put back, "Luigi, I thought you were gone!" Daisy said as she cried, "I'm here, ain't I?" Luigi responded. "Daughter, please don't scare me like that ever again." the king interrupted, "I'm sorry father, I don't know what came into me." Daisy responded and hugged her father. "Luigi I love you! Both of us!" Daisy said to Luigi, "Both of us?" Luigi asked, at which Daisy held her stomach. Luigi fell on his knees and put his ear on her stomach, "I almost left you." Luigi said and started crying. He came back up and hugged his princess. "I won't leave you Daisy, never ever." he stated and kissed his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Alone

Oneshot

I do not own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

It was a lovely night at the Cosmic Observatory, well, at least for all the Lumas anyways. Rosalina was sitting in her room with Polari at her side, she sighed as she went through a photo album. "What's wrong?" Polari asked, "I'm missing something Polari." the cosmic princess responded, "What do you mean? You have us, a beautiful home, the view of the cosmos, what are you missing?" Polari asked again. "Look." Rosalina said and pointed at a picture, one of her, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy in a park, the plumbers hugging their respective princess. "What?" Polari asked really confused, "Don't you see, how my friends have partners." Rosalina responded, "You want a human? That's a bad idea." Polari warned, "Oh, why so negative?" she said. The cosmic princess then groaned in frustration, she had seen her other princess friends have great times with their partners, while she had nobody and stood in the sidelines watching them. Rosalina looked at a picture of herself, she was very beautiful, what human male would not fall in love with her? _Is it because I'm not human that I don't have a partner? _She thought to herself, but this thought was revoked when she remembered about Yoshi and Birdo, _They're different species, but they look alike. Would that work for me? I too look like a human female. _She pondered, she then retired and went outside to view the cosmos, "What a beautiful night, too bad I have no one to share it with." Rosalina said to herself, and continued to gaze out. She then heard her planetary communicator ring and she went to go answer it, and was met by a familiar feminine voice. "Hey Rosalina." Peach spoke through, "Hey." Rosalina replied, "Would you like to go to the park with us?" she asked, "Sure, I have nothing to do anyways." Rosalina answered, finished the call, and headed to the Mushroom World.

It was a beautiful day at Toadstool Park, the birds were tweeting over the picnic mat of the gang. "Oh Mario, your so funny." Peach said after a recent joke the plumber told earlier. "Hey Luigi, can you pass the sandwiches." Daisy asked Luigi, who gladly passed them,"Here you go." he said. The couples were happily chatting leaving Rosalina out and making her feel bad. "So Rosi, have anything to share?" Peach asked to cheer her up, "Oh nothing." she responded, playing around with the grapes on her plate.

"Hey were going to play Frisbee, y'all in?" Mario asked the princesses, who nodded in agreement. "Come on Rosi." Dasiy called her friend, who was left behind, Rosalina hesitantly stood up.

The pairs were having a great time, much to Rosalina's dismay, who was left out of the Frisbee game. Waiting a couple of minutes for the frisbee to come to her, she decided to sit down. Rosalina felt horrible, watching them playing added bitterness to her mood, Peach noticed this and threw the frisbee to her friend, but instead of catching it, it bonked her in the head. "Ow!" she growled in pain, "Sorry Rosalina, here let me help you." Peach said, "No! I'm fine!" Rosalina retorted , and left in anger. "What's-a wrong with her?" Mario asked, Peach just shrugged.

"Oh luma," Rosalina told the little luma floating above her, "I don't know what to do!" The little luma patted her on the back and gave a worried face, "I just can't stand it! They have partners and I don't!" she added, then saw Daisy deliberately trip on Luigi, making them fall together. This made Rosalina boil, it was no longer bitterness, it was now pure envy eating her up. "Oh!" Rosalina yelled and started crying, she never felt this before, she couldn't describe it. Her heart became heavy, she weeped, the Luma, who could sense emotions, turned into the color of her emotion, which was a deep dark blue. She did not know what it was and looked in a book with the information of the colors. She corresponded the colors, and saw an emotion she never felt, she was lovesick. She continued to weep, and envy was fueling that, seeing her princess friends have love.

"Drat, stupid plumbers and their gals." a tall figure said heading up hill, "I'm going to go see who's crying and give them a piece of my mind!" not knowing he was headed to a big surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Oneshot

I do not own Mario franchise, Nintendo does.

It was Lover's Day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the day were couples proclaimed they're love to one another and secret sweethearts join together. Mario and Peach were strolling around Toad Town admiring the decorations and the annual fair. They dismounted the carriage and entered the Lover's Day Fair.

"Let's go there Mario!" Peach said, pointing at the ferris wheel with a giant heart in the middle, "Sure Peachy." Mario responded and they headed to the ride. In the line they met Luigi and Daisy, who where as excited as they were, "Hey guys!" Peach said, "Hey Peach, Mario!" the couple said, they were about to continue when the operator told them to come in. They boarded and off they went, "It's so beautiful Mario." Peach said, awing at the sunset horizon, "It sure is." Mario responded, holding her hand, "But it's more beautiful with you." and with that they kissed.

As they went up the balcony to the castle, Mario dismissed himself of Peach, he kissed her good bye, he thought he did good, for a first date. Peach ascended up the stairs to her room, "Your highness, how did it go?" an elderly toad asked, "Great Toadsworth." she responded, "Good night then." he added and left. Peach was looking at Mario from her balcony, he was hailing a cab. She looked at him, she loved him very much. She started singing:

"_Mario, oh Mario_

_Don't ever leave me_

_hungry for love."_

She blew a kiss to him before he boarded the cab, and saw him no more. She loved he red plumber very dearly, she never wanted him leave her side.

(5 months later.)

Peach was in a heated argument with Mario, both clearly upset and angry. "Well it isn't my fault I get kidnapped!" Peach screamed, "Maybe YOU can avoid it once in a while!" Mario retorted, "At least it's better with Bowser than with YOU!" Peach screeched, but then realized and covered her mouth with her hands, "Well... if you think that" Mario said sadly, "Mario, I'm sorry." Peach muttered, "I'm sorry Peach, it's over.." Mario muttered. "No.. Please.." Peach whimpered, but Mario packed his things and left. "Mario... Please.. No..." she continued and saw him leave the door, she fell on her knees crying.

_I finished us... _she thought, and weeped, but she was reminded of the song she sang.

"_Mario, oh Mario,_

_I have no one else, _

_so please don't_

_Don't leave me_

_Hungry for love."_

The song reached Mario's ears, and he turned around and ran to Peach. They met in a hug, "Oh I'm sorry Mario! Forgive me!" Peach repented in tears, "I do Peach, I do." Mario reassured. "I'll always love you Mario!" Peach said, "Me too." Mario responded, and they met in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Mornings

Oneshot

I do not own Mario franchise, Nintendo does.

Yoshi was snoozing on his grass bed in his house, it was all peaceful. Suddenly a pidgit flew in, "SQUAAA!" it screeched, waking poor Yoshi of his slumber. The pidgit avoided Yoshi's tongue and flew out, "Hmph." Yoshi grumbled and went to go take a bath. The dinosaur entered a nearby stream and cleaned himself, "Hmm Hmm Hmm." Yoshi hummed as he grabbed a floating stick and scratched his back, "Aahhh." he said in comfort. Yoshi then came out and dried himself on a red berry bush, which has a nice odor that rubs off on him. Yoshi goes back to his house to grab his shoes and heads to the kitchen, "Ooohh!" he wailed when he saw his food hole empty. He spent 15 minutes sniffing the terrain around his house for extra buried food, but found none. He then peeked in his cabinet and saw all the shiny metallic cylinders Mario gives him for his birthday, he then grabs one. He looks at it at fires his tongue at it, trying to eat it, but then he spits it out, "Oh!" he whines in disgust. He stares at it with hope, for Mario always calls it 'food', and inspects it closer. He sees the sticker on it that shows a bundle of fruits on it, "Hmm." he ponders and gets an idea. He grabs a rock a throws it at the can, but nothing happens, then he gulps it up and spits it out, the can falls and breaks open, revealing the hidden treasure. Yoshi puts the fruits on a plate and heads to his televison, he sits down on his grass sofa and turns the channel. "And that is the way it is in Toad Town today." a toad on the screen said and it switched to a picture of the castle. Yoshi quickly gulped his food and jumped in shock, he headed to his room and opened his drawer. He got his shell wax and cleaned his shell, then ran to the front door and shut it hard. He dashed to a nearby warp pipe and jumped in it, after a few dark seconds, emerged into the castle garden. "Hey Yoshi!" Mario and Luigi greeted, "How was your morning?" Yoshi spoke a few blabbles which they understood, "Really, all the same?" the plumbers responded. The dinosaur nodded and they headed off into the castle.

Patience

Oneshot

The trio entered the castle and were met by there partners, Peach, Daisy, and Birdo. "You ready?" Peach said, the guys nodded, "Yeah, off to the mall!" Daisy said excitably.

The trio were sitting in a dress shop in Coconut Mall, looking at the women looking at different clothes. "Birdo?" Birdo said to Yoshi, showing him a red striped bow, Yoshi just nodded, "How about this Mario?" Peach asked, showing him a pink skirt, "Uh.. it looks good." Mario asked, bored out of his mind. "Luigi look! Ain't they amazing!" Daisy exclaimed, showing him a pair of orange heels, "Sure." Luigi responded, looking in a sports magazine, Daisy grumbled at the sight.

After a few of more hours of shopping, the guys were plotting their escape, "Ok guys, we'll say were going to buy food, but then we'll scram!" Mario exclaimed, Yoshi jumped in glee, Luigi just shook his head. "I don't know, we shouldn't do that. We should have patience, we've lasted this far." Luigi contradicted, which led to deep thinking for Mario and Yoshi. "Your right bro." Mario said, Yoshi became disappointed, obviously thinking about food, "Let's wait." he added.

As it neared night, the gang left the mall and were going down the highway. Peach then whispered something to the driver, and he changed course. "Peach, where are we going?" Mario asked, "Yea, the castle's that way." Luigi added. "Well, before we left to the mall, me, Daisy and Birdo made a deal if you guys lasted all the shopping time, we'll take you to the new all you can eat Pasta restaurant, and you did." The guys jumped in glee, "Yeah!" "Alright!" "Yoshi!" they said and danced around, the gals just giggled. After that, the limo stopped outside the restaurant, "Let's-a Go!" Mario yelled as he jumped out, followed by Luigi and Yoshi.


End file.
